Dzień z życia łowcy czarownic
by Elindil
Summary: Jeden dzień, jedne łowy, dwie łowczynie.Yuri


Tego dnia wstały wcześnie, obudzone wezwaniem na akcję.

Słońce dopiero szykowało się do wzejścia.

Robin wyszła z domu jako pierwsza i wpatrując się we wciąż widoczne gwiazdy, czekała na Karasumę. Chłodne, rześkie nocne powietrze pomagało jej w dobudzeniu się.

Cichy zgrzyt klucza w zamku; mocne i stanowcze, „poważne" kroki za jej plecami i ukochane ramiona obejmujące ją w pasie – jej towarzyszka w końcu się pojawiła.

Robin „dała ostrogę" swojemu skuterowi i wyruszyły na łowy.

Już kilka lat upłynęło od momentu, kiedy pierwszy raz udawały się na akcję w ten sposób, wyruszając z przytulnego domu; oficjalnie razem. Z przyjemnością przypomniała sobie ten czas.

Owiewane chłodnym powiewem jechały bezpośrednio na akcję, prowadzone przez podającego im zmieniające się koordynaty celu Michaela. Podróż była stosunkowo krótka.

Miały świadomość, że ich misja będzie trudna.

Na tego czarownika ich grupka polowała od dłuższego czasu, a trzeba było się spieszyć.Jego Moc polegała bowiem na przenikaniu w ludzkie umysły i manipulowaniu nimi. Wykorzystywał swój „dar" do wywoływaniu u swych ofiar bardzo radykalnej odmiany religijnego fanatyzmu. „Dotknięci" przez niego ludzie określali się mianem Armii Bożej i zbierając zwolenników, nawoływali do walki „ogniem i mieczem" z każdym, kto odstawał od wyznawanych przez nich poglądów. Mag dobierał swe ofiary bardzo precyzyjnie, a ich liczba zdążyła urosnąć do kilkunastu, zanim powiązano zjawisko z jego obecnością w mieście. Niestety chętnie dawano im posłuch i zanosiło się na lincz.

W końcu zjawisko „religijnego obłędu" zostało zauważone przez władze miasta i instytucje kościelne. STN-J musiał działać jak najszybciej zdołał. Nie wiadomo, jaki był cel tego człowieka, co chciał osiągnąć, a nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie czekałby, aż stanie się to jasne.

Przez dłuższy czas nie mogli się zdecydować, kogo wysłać na tę akcję. Po akcji w Faktorii przestali używać ORBO i musieli się zmierzyć z tym człowiekiem niczym nieosłonięci przed jego Mocą.

Wybór ostatecznie padł na nie dwie, a stało się to za sprawą pewnej uwagi rzuconej przez Michaela półżartem - półserio podczas zorganizowanej w końcu burzy mózgów.

Robin uśmiechnęła się w duchu, przypominając sobie sformułowanie, którego użył. Nadal nie była do niego ani tego toku rozumowania przekonana.

Stwierdził wtedy, że kiedyś gdzieś słyszał, jakoby najsilniejszą siłą na ziemi była miłość i wynikające z niej więź oraz poświęcenie. Wtedy skwitowali jego uwagę uśmiechami i żartobliwymi uwagami. Ktoś, nie pamiętała kto, lekko rzucił w przestrzeń:

– To co, wysyłamy je i po sprawie? -, kiwając głową w stronę miejsca, gdzie się ulokowały.

W końcu faktycznie stanęło na tym, że to one same zgodziły się uczestniczyć w akcji.

Kilka dni przed rozmawiały o tym z „Mistrzem" Yuji. Powiedział tylko, że to dobry pomysł, i że obydwie powinny się skoncentrować na łączącym je uczuciu, jakoś je sobie „zwizualizować". Zirytowało to ją niezmiernie, uznała takie uwagi za nieprofesjonalne. Ale Mistrz bynajmniej się nie obraził, powtórzył tylko swe zalecenia.

Skuter stał zaparkowany w miejscu łatwym do zapamiętania, a łowczynie podchodziły swój cel.

Szły równoległymi do siebie, wąskimi uliczkami, prowadzone przez niezmordowanie podającego im koordynaty Michaela.

Zaczynało się rozjaśniać, Robin obejmująca wzrokiem coraz większy obszar poruszała się bezszelestnie.

Czas było wprowadzić porady właściciela miłej kawiarenki w życie, angażując się w to całym sercem, jeśli miało przynieść jakieś rezultaty.

Rozpoczęła od oczyszczania umysłu z negatywnych emocji, dokładnego i spokojnego, i wypełnieniu go uczuciem, jakie żywiła w stosunku do Karasumy.

Zwizualizowała je jako różę - pierwszy symbol, jaki przyszedł jej do głowy.

Dojrzałą, purpurową, nasyconą kolorami, bardzo realną i piękną różę.

Skupiła na tym wizerunku umysł, obracając go powoli.

Wciąż utrzymując uwagę na róży, wyjrzała powoli zza rogu.

Cel już tam był i jakby wyczuwszy jej obecność (przecież nie mógł jej usłyszeć), odwrócił się.

Ich oczy znalazły się na tej samej linii na ułamek sekundy przed jej atakiem.

To wystarczyło Robin do przekonania się, że niezwykła szybkość działania czarownika, przed którą ich przestrzegano, nie była mitem.

W jakiś sposób znalazł się w jej umyśle, przechwycił różę, na której skupiała całą swoją uwagę i która stanowiła pomost między nią a Karasumą, po czym błyskawicznie zamienił ją w wizerunek ognia.

Atak Robin, wykonany z całą mocą umysłu ominął niskiego, niepozornego człowieka i pomknął w stronę Karasumy, która właśnie pojawiła się za plecami mężczyzny.

Obydwie łowczynie zamarły, przerażone.

Ogień sięgnął celu i...nie zrobił mu nic.

Karasuma na mgnienie oka otoczona przez płomienie jakby wchłonęła ich moc (a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało), zaśmiała się w bardzo radosny sposób i jednym celnym strzałem położyła zdezorientowanego maga.

Robin zachwiała się, z trudem utrzymując równowagę.

Niedoszła ofiara żywiołu podeszła do niej, ignorując leżącego na ziemi maga, i objęła podtrzymując.

- Miho, Bogu niech będą dzięki - wyszeptało „diabelskie dziecko".

Karasuma uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała ją lekko.

- Wygląda na to, że się nam udało - stwierdziła beztroskim tonem.

Chwilę później jechały obydwie w stronę wschodzącego właśnie słońca.

Droga do bazy wystarczyła na jako takie ochłonięcie z przeżytych wrażeń.

Na miejscu czekało na nie śniadanie i wyczekująca z niecierpliwością reszta zespołu.

Karasuma wypiła resztę kawy i podsumowała swą, krótka ale treściwą opowieść jednym zdaniem:

- To było jak świetlista, gorąca ekstaza.

Miała przy tym bardzo zabawny wyraz twarzy, kontrastujący ze śmiertelnie poważnym tonem głosu.

Robin starała się ukryć nie wiadomo czym wywołany rumieniec za trzymaną kurczowo książką.

Michael spojrzał w jej stronę i spytał podejrzliwie:

- Umiesz czytać do góry nogami?

Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, a Robin zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

Resztę dnia miały dla siebie. W drodze do domu wstąpiły do kawiarenki Harry'ego. Robin zamówiła jeszcze jedną kawę, Karasuma poprzestała na ogromnym lodowym deserze (tak, poprosimy dwie łyżeczki).

Mistrz spojrzał na nie, przekrzywił zabawnie głowę i domyślnym głosem stwierdził:

- A więc się udało?

Dopełnił w ten sposób ich niepisanego zwyczaju, powstającego stopniowo po powrocie Robin do drużyny, kiedy to zaczęły razem jeździć na akcje i po powrocie z nich wstępować do Harry's.

Przytaknęły mu i zaczęły relacjonować przebieg akcji – to też było częścią rytuału.

Obojętnie czy ich akcja była udana czy nie, pan Yuji zawsze bezbłędnie odgadywał efekt. Wystarczyło mu spojrzeć na nie. Lubiły mu opowiadać; był dobrym słuchaczem a oprócz tego mądrym i obdarzonym empatią człowiekiem. Poza tym relacjonowanie wydarzeń pomagało im w opanowaniu chaosu emocjonalnego, jaki pozostawał po niektórych zadaniach, miało znaczące skutki terapeutyczne.

Skończyły mówić i czekały na jego reakcję.

Na szczęście nie powiedział „a nie mówiłem" (co byłoby uzasadnione), tylko uśmiechnął się i zapytał:

- Teraz rozumiecie, o co mi chodziło?

Było to nawiązanie do pamiętnej rozmowy przed akcją.

Spojrzały po sobie i tylko wzruszyły ramionami.

- Widzę, że nie – stwierdził spokojnie - ale to nic nie szkodzi. Nie myślcie o tym za dużo, to będzie lepiej działać - zakończył wypowiedź porozumiewawczym mrugnięciem.

W duchu, już sam do siebie dodał - _wiedza ta i tak spadnie na was nagle i niespodziewanie, przebłyskiem Absolutu, boską Iluminacją, kiedy tylko będziecie do tego przygotowane. _Był przekonany, że teraz już go posłuchają i nie będą myśleć o tym, co się wydarzyło zbyt intensywnie.

Czas, jaki im pozostał do pójścia spać, spędziły na cieszeniu się życiem. Zwykłym, codziennym życiem razem. Jak gdyby dopiero teraz do nich dotarło, jak blisko były jego utraty.

Zasypiały wtulone w siebie, nie wiedząc a może tylko niejasno przeczuwając, jak wielką potęgę wyzwoliły.

Mistrz wiedział (o czym one dopiero miały się przekonać), że nie jest silne to, co agresywnie wykrzykuje na ulicach nawołując do walki - tylko to, co codziennie, nieświadome swej władzy uporem sobą i swym żarem daje świadectwo. Dowód miłości - prawdziwej siły.

Potencjału, którego nie docenił niski człowieczek, mieszający ludziom w głowach.

Taki oto był dzień dwóch łowczyń. Zwykły a zarazem niezwyczajny.


End file.
